Power Rangers: Beast Warriors
by Heroeschamp
Summary: School's out and it's time for summer, and eight teens are ready to relax. The only problem is they have to defend their world against evil monsters preparing to destroy them.
1. Origins

Years ago, there was a time when humans and beastmen coexisted. Then, a war happened between the humans and beastmen due to differences that lead to it. 10 beastmen, each represent a elemental source of nature, joined the human and won the war. To make sure that war would never happen again, the 10 warriors used their powers separated the beastmen in a hidden realm, away from the humans. The 10 warriors also cast a spell that makes people not remember the beastmen.

Apparently, not everyone forgot the beastmen and believed that they existed.

(Present Day)

It was the last day of school before three months of summer. Junior student, Ryan Savil was sitting in desk, looking at the clock waiting for the last bell.

"Come one," he said to himself.

He wore a bright red t-shirt under a black short sleeve unbuttoned shirt, gray shorts, and red tennis shoes. He also wore a red beanie to keep his messy brown hair down.

"Hurry up" he said.

RING!

"Yes! Out of here!" He said in triumph.

He jumps out of his seat, only to trip on his own foot. He fell face down on the floor, and it hurt.

"Ugh..." He grunts in pain.

"Wow," said a teen, "Even the last day of school, Ryan's still a klutz."

Everyone instantly walked out of the classroom while Ryan was taking in the fall.

"Being a klutz is kinda cute" said a feminine voice.

Ryan looks up to see a girl bent down, looking at him. She was fairly attractive with her light skin and dirty blond hair.

Ryan looks up to see a girl bent down, looking at him. She was fairly attractive with her light skin and long, wavy, dirty blond hair . She wore a lavender fedora, a white dress with a white collar, her gray top underneath, and a purple waistcoat with a blue ribbon on her chest, the same stockings, and brown boots.

This was Penny White, Ryan's best friend since childhood.

"Are you going to spend your summer on the floor?" Penny asked.

"Give me a break, Penny," Ryan said.

Ryan and Penny were walking home from school. Their houses weren't that far from the school, so they never had to ride the bus.

"How's your brother?" Penny asked.

"Blake? Oh yeah, he's fine," Ryan answered, "Why you ask?"

"It's hard to believe that he drop out," Penny answered.

"That was two years ago," Ryan said.

"I know," Penny said, "I gotta get home, see ya later."

"See ya!" Ryan said.

Ryan finally got home.

"I'm home!" Ryan yelled.

Outside in the backyard, Ryan's older brother, Blake was in the in ground pool. Underwater, he was sitting in the deep end of the pool. He was calmly trying to hold his breath, his eyes were shut as if we was meditating underwater.

He wasn't wearing much, only a black speedo. His long black hair, tied in a low ponytail, was moving in motion with the water.

He suddenly opened his eyes, knowing he was out of breath. He swam to the surface and instantly took a breath of fresh air.

"Hey Blake," Ryan said from behind.

"Hey there, brother," Blake responded, "Finally out of school?"

"Finally!" Ryan answered.

"So, Mom and Dad have already left for their trip," Blake said, "That just leaves you and me."

"Yes sir," Ryan said.

Ryan and Blake's parents went off for trip that will take all summer. The boys were fine though, they could take care of themselves.

"I'm going to go ahead and take a nap." Ryan said.

Blake shrugged and went back to doing what he was doing. Ryan went up to his room and was surprised to find a bracelet on his bed. It was silver with a red wolf head. He wondered if Blake got it for him. He made his way downstairs.

"Bro, this thing just..." Ryan was trying to say before noticing Blake's very own bracelet.

"You got one too?" Blake asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that!?" Ryan asked.

"Have you put it on?" Blake asked.

"No! I was scared to!" Ryan answered.

"In that case..." Blake said.

He went and put his bracelet on his right wrist. Once he put it on, he felt a chill go through his body. He then heard a voice in his head.

 _"Go to the train..."_

"What?" Blake asked.

 _"Go to the train..."_

Blake was confused on what just happened, but he got the idea.

"Ryan, put yours on," Blake said.

"What?! why?" Ryan asked.

"Just do it," Blake said.

Ryan put on his bracelet and felt the same chill like Blake did.

 _"Go to the train..."_

"Woah! You heard that, right?" Ryan asked.

"It talked to you?" Blake answering a question with a question.

"Yeah, like in my head," Ryan said.

"So, should we find this train?" Blake asked.

"Might as well," Ryan answered.

The two brothers make their way to the train station. The problem was no trains at this minute.

"Are we here early or something?" Blake asked.

"No, wait," Ryan said, "there's one."

The boys find one train happen to be the only one there. They quickly board it before the door automatically shut. And just like that, the train took off.

"Whew! Made it," Ryan said.

"You guys too?"

The boys turn their faces to see an girl around Ryan's age. Her brown hair was long and braided. She wore a cream-colored sundress with sleeves, green tights, a brown shoes.

"Yes, you?" Ryan asked.

"Mmhm," The girl sighed.

She showed the boys a bracelet on her wrist, just like theirs, except it's a deer.

"We all got one," The girl said.

"We?" Blake asked.

"Yes," She answered, "With you two, there are eight of us."

"Eight people?" Blake asked.

The girl guided the boys to a cart where they see four more people, two boys and two girls.

"These two also got a bracelet?" A girl asked.

"Hello," Ryan said, "I'm Ryan, and this my brother."

"I'm Blake," Blake said.

One boy stood up from his seat to meet the brothers. He had short slicked-back light brown hair. He wore a yellow t-shirt with a logo of a black bear on the chest, gray shorts and white shoes.

His bracelet had a crocodile.

"The name's Yardley," He said, "And the girl you just met is Gwen."

"Yardley!" Gwen said, "He's right, I'm Gwen."

A girl bumped Yardley out of the way. She had tan skin and her black in a pixie cut. She wore a gray sleeveless shirts, a orange track jacket tied around her waist, black shorts, and pink running shoes.

Her bracelet had a bear.

"I'm Olivia!" She introduced herself.

The other boy didn't get up, but he signalled that he was there. He was a dark skinned man with black shoulder length cornrowed hair. He wore, rectangular glasses, a cyan short sleeve button up shirt, white pants, and brown shoes.

His bracelet had a rhino

"I'm Cecil," He said "I'm actually the oldest one here."

There was one more girl, a kid in fact. She was small with blond hair tied in pigtails. She wore a white vest with a hood over a pink shirt, brown shorts and black sandals.

Her bracelet had a rabbit.

"Who's the kid?" Ryan asked.

"That's Paulina," Gwen answered, "She hasn't talked since she got here."

"Did she want to come to this train?" Blake asked.

"We don't know," Cecil answered.

"Guys, where's Penny?" Gwen asked.

"Penny?" Ryan asked.

"She went to look around," Yardley answered.

"Wait, which Penny?" Blake asked.

"Ryan? Blake?" A girl asked, "Is that you?"

The boys turn to see the Penny they know and love in the flesh.

"Penny!"

The three friends were together.

"Don't tell us you got a bracelet too!" Ryan said.

"Yep!" Penny said.

She showed her bracelet. Hers had a eagle.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation to all of this." Cecil reasoned.

He wouldn't allow some strange incidents, interfere with his logical mind.

"Yeah we all lost our mind." Yardley said. "Or even better maybe this is hell."

"That explains why you're here." Olivia snapped.

"Guys can we try not to fight." Ryan said quietly.

Before anyone can answer the train began to shake roughly. Ryan quickly grabbed the pole so he wouldn't fall. Gwen held on to Paulina so the little girl wouldn't fall forward. Everyone began to scream and panic as the train began to shake at a more rapid rate.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Are we going to die?" Paulina began to panic.

"No!" Penny assured.

"Definitely." Yardley smirked.

The train quickly took off, so fast everyone struggled to hold on. Penny was about to fly off into the window, however Ryan quickly grabbed her hand and tried to hold on to her and the pole at the same time.

"I got you Penny!" He screamed.

"Ryan, please don't let go!" She sobbed.

The train then abruptly stopped and everyone was flung forward. Olivia sat back and groaned.

"That was the worst roller coaster I've ever been on." She said.

"I'm think I'm going to throw up." Blake said.

He looked out the window and was surprised to see they were no longer at the subway station but in the forest.

"What in the world?" He asked himself.

Soon the others saw what he was talking about and walked over to window and looked outside.

"There has to be a logical explanation to this." Cecil said.

"We teleported." Penny said.

"Like in comic books?" Ryan asked.

Cecil shook his head. "If the government had that technology they wouldn't waste it on a couple of kids."

"We could be lab rats, it's pretty strange, the bracelets, the train, etc." Gwen admitted.

"Maybe it's magic." Paulina said quietly.

"Nice try, little girl but magic isn't real." He said.

Paulina frowned. "Just because you're older doesn't mean you are always right."

Cecil frowned. "I'm in med school!"

"Can you please stop arguing with a ten year old girl and help us find a way out of here?" Olivia asked.

Yardley and Blake walked over to the subway door, and roughly pried it open. They allowed enough room for all of them to fit through. The eight climbed out and looked around at the beautiful landscape.

"Where are we?" Ryan asked.

"This place is awful." Yardley said.

Gwen walked over to a flower and examined it. "On the contrary, I think it's beautiful."

"On second thought, maybe it does have some good qualities." Yardley said.

He watched as Gwen started to sniff each flower, and couldn't help but smile. Paulina noticed this and smirked.

"Somebody has a crush." She chuckled.

Yardley glared at her. "I will flatten you like a bug."

"So does anyone know how we are going to get back home?" Ryan asked.

Everyone ignored him and kept observing the forest. Penny walked back over to him. She frowned.

"Ryan I think I've been here before." She said quietly.

Ryan shrugged. "Did you come here like a hike or something?"

"No Ryan you don't understand, I don't think we are on Earth anymore. I've seen this forest in my dreams. It has to do with the Beastmen." Penny said.

Ryan sighed. He was sort of hoping she would have forgotten about those stupid fairytales. He loved that she believed in something, however with his clumsiness and her ability to believe in all those fables, caused them to be easy targets for bullies.

"Penny, I don't think the Beastmen are real." Ryan sighed.

Penny shook her head. "I'm telling you, they are."

Before he could say anything else a low rumble was heard. Ryan gulped and looked around.

Did you guys hear that?" Ryan said nervously.

Everyone ignored him and kept walking. Yardley turned to him and glared. "Calm down loser, if a ten year old girl isn't scared, you shouldn't be either."

"Be nice Yardley." Gwen said.

Yardley sighed but left Ryan alone, it was obvious he didn't want to make Gwen upset. However Ryan was certain that he heard something. Suddenly he heard another noise. A low growl. He turned to the others, who acted as if they didn't hear anything.

Suddenly dozens of monsters leaped from the trees. Each of them were armed with razor sharp weapons.

"Well this day just got significantly worse." Blake gulped.

The monsters charged at them, ready for a fight. Yardley stepped up and tackled a row of them. However he was surprised with how strong they were. One of them picked up like he was a rag doll and hurled him several feet back. Yardley groaned and looked at the others.

"Yeah these guys pack a little bit of a punch." He said.

Olivia held up her hockey stick and charged. One monster swung it's blade towards her, however she rolled out of the way and smashed it in the neck with her hockey stick. Another charged towards, however she used the hockey stick again to trip it. She then elbowed the third monster and did a flip backwards.

"Who's next?" She growled.

Her adrenaline kicked in and she was tearing through the monsters. One pulled out a machete and charged. Olivia barely had time to roll out of the way. However the monster was quick and swung his blade down on her leg. Olivia screamed. Luckily it was only a cut, and didn't go too deep but it still hurt like hell.

Penny saw this and rushed in. She jumped on the monster's back and tried to choke it. The monster growled and through Penny off of him. Ryan saw this and growled. He may be a klutz, but he wouldn't let anyone hurt Penny. He let off an animalistic howl and charged at the monster.

He felt a newfound strength and body slammed the monster. He walked over to Penny and helped her up.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Penny asked.

"I don't know, I just saw you were hurt and I-"

"Stop trying to gloat loser." Yardley groaned as he hopped back up.

"At least he was useful in the fight." Olivia snapped.

"Guys stop arguing, let's just be glad that this is all over." Paulina smiled.

"Why would you say that?" Olivia said. "You definitely jinxed us."

More monsters appeared and the kids groaned. Gwen stood protectively in front of Paulina, who frowned.

"I don't need someone to protect me." Paulina argued.

"Let's get ready for round two." Olivia grinned.

Everyone charged at the monsters. Blake and Gwen were very agile, and instead of attacking, were dodging the blows the monsters unleashed. One monster swung its axe at full speed, however Blake leaped up and kicked it out of the way. Blake was surprised with his newfound agility, was it possible this place was altering their DNA?

Meanwhile Oliva was beating monsters senseless with her hockey stick. "Come at me uglies!"

A monster with a katana charged at her. Olivia gulped as she tried to deflect the monster's blade. She was surprised her hockey stick was holding up against a horde of evil monsters. The monster moved quickly and leaped in the air and kicked Olivia in the chest. Olivia rolled out of the way as the monster tried to decapitate her.

Yardley appeared behind the monster and grinned. "Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not nice to hit girls?"

Yardley then knocked the monster out with one punch. He grinned. "Best day ever."

While this was going on monsters were chasing Paulina. One stopped and pulled out a bow. The monster grinned and began to fire off arrows. Paulina screamed when she saw them heading towards her. Luckily Penny saw this and pushed the girl out of the way. Penny grabbed a large rock and began to bash the monsters head in repeatedly.

"Leave us alone!" She screamed.

Suddenly her bracelet began to glow, however Penny didn't notice. Another monster charged and out of instinct she raised up her hands. Out of nowhere a large gust of wind smashed into the monsters and threw the backwards. Penny looked at her fingers amazed.

"Did I do that?" She asked.

Another monster began to charge at Penny and Paulina gasped.

"Penny look out!" She screamed.

A pink ray of energy hit the monster charging at Penny, as soon as the energy made contact with the monster it turned into ice. Paulina gasped.

"What's going on with me?" She asked herself.

Meanwhile Olivia was still smashing through the monsters using her hockey stick as a weapon.

"I planned to go to summer tryouts after school, instead I have to battle monsters." She grumbled.

She smashed her hockey stick into the last monster and knocked it over. However as she turned around she was met with a series of monsters, that were each armed with a bow. She gulped as she they released the arrows. Her bracelet began to glow and suddenly a chunk of the earth was ripped from the ground and protected like a shield. She gasped.

What was happening to her? She thought to herself. She focused her energy on the rock and propelled it backwards so it crushed to monsters.

Yardley noticed Olivia moving a boulder and frowned. "I knew she weird but this is next level."

He felt a cold, firm hand grab on to him. He turned and saw a monster had a hold on him. His grip was like steel, there was no way he could break through. Yardley's bracelet began to glow and he screamed in anger. Thousands of lightning bolts were released from his body and electrocuted the monster touching him.

Yardley looked at the sparks flying from his finger tips and smirked.

"I can get used to this." He smiled.

He hurled another lightning bolt at monster and continued to fight.

Cecil however was still struggling to avoid punches. He was the oldest here, he needed to make sure he could protect those kids. Cecil growled as he punched a monster in the face. However the monster barely seemed affected by this. Cecil growled and his bracelet glowed.

"Stay away from us!" He yelled.

Suddenly all their metals weapons were crushed and flung backwards. Cecil gasped at the sight he saw. Was it possible that he had done that? No there was no way that this bracelet was giving him supernatural abilities.

Gwen and Blake were soon cornered by the monsters.

"Okay this bad." Blake said.

"It could be worse." Gwen said.

Blake turned to her and raised an eyebrow. The girls sighed. "Okay, maybe this is the worst."

Both of their bracelets glowed and a tidal wave slammed into the monsters.

Blake and Gwen jumped back in surprise. Any of the monsters that were let were snatched up by tree branches.

"This is too freaky." Blake said.

He turned to Ryan who still barely dodging the monster attacks.

"Ryan the bracelets are giving us some kind of power." Blake shouted.

Ryan gulped as he rolled away from a swipe of a blade. "Speak for yourself, there's nothing special happening to me."

Yardley saw that Ryan was struggling and rolled his eyes. He unleashed a blast of lighting that pierced a hole through the monsters chest.

"Jeez you are weak, kid." Yardley said.

The eight all came together in the middle.

"So either that train gave us powers or these freaky bracelets." Cecil observed.

"I don't care about either, I just want to go home." Olivia sighed.

"Children, you can't go home, at least not yet." A voice said from behind them.

The rangers jumped in shock and looked to see where the voice came from.

The eight humans turn to see a person, but he was different from them. He wore clothes, a zipless hoodie and gray harem pants that are cuffed at his mid-calves. But, he wasn't human, he was a panther.

"Is that panther walking on two feet and wearing clothes?" Yardley asked nervously.

"And talking?" Cecil asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Not possible..." Ryan said.

"I'm afraid it is, human," the panther-man said.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"My name is Wake," the panther-man answered.

"And what are you?" Olivia asked.

"I am a beastman," Wake answered.

"A beastman..." Penny said.

Ryan looks at Penny. He thought beastmen weren't real, but there was one, right in front of him.

"Ryan... They're real," Penny said.

"I'm really sorry," Ryan said.

"There's no need to apologise," Penny said, "I'll always forgive you."

"You two! You must keep up!" Wake yelled.

Ryan and Penny finally found out that they were way behind on the others as they were leaving the scene.

"Come on, Ryan," Penny said.

"Right!" Ryan followed.

As the eight humans follow Wake, Blake decided to end the silence.

"So where are you taking us?" He asked Wake

"There's something you might want to see," Wake answered, "It will explain why you are here."

"Finally, some answers!" Yardley said.

"Don't be rude," Gwen said.

"Sorry!" Yardley apologized.

Wake takes them to a underground ruin. There, he shows something on a wall.

"This is why you're here," He said.

On the wall, there was small art. Ten animal warriors. There was also strange text none of the humans could read. Luckily, Wake started to read it.

"Long ago, there were ten warriors, each fought for what they thought was right: The Wolf of Fire, The Shark of Water, The Eagle of Air, The Crocodile of Thunder, The Bear of Earth, The Deer of Nature, The Rabbit of Ice, The Rhino of Metal, The Lion of Light, and The Rat of Darkness."

"After a war broke out between the humans and the beastmen, the warriors ended and separated them in different realms."

"If evil ever came upon the beast realm, the warriors shall reincarnate as magical bracelets and be given to those worthy and they who are chosen must prove their worth so they will be given the keys to their power."

"So we're supposedly worthy" Cecil asked.

"Correct," Wake said, "I've seen you fight those monsters, and you have what takes."

"We have to earn our powers?" Olivia asked.

"But we managed to use them before," Blake said.

"Maybe once, but you now must earn your keys," Wake said.

"But how do we do that?" Paulina asked.

"You must figure it out yourselves," Wake answered.

"Wait, there's only eight of us," Yardley said, "we're missing two."

"Actually, there's nine," Wake said.

He turned to everyone and showed his arms. On his left wrist was a bracelet just like everyone's, but his was a lion. And in his right hand was a key made of white crystal.

"You're one of them?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Wake answered, "but you have to earn your keys."

Everyone is taking in their situation, but Ryan was doing more than taking it in. Ryan feels like he can't and won't be up to the task, but he must to protect Blake, Penny and everyone else if it means to get back home.

 **Hey guys. This story is co-writren by me and Colton95**


	2. Special Like You

**Three Weeks Ago**

Ryan awkwardly stood in front of everyone in his gym class. Their eyes watched him like a hawk. One team captain turned to face the other.

"You get the loser." He said.

The other one scoffed and glared at him. "No way, you picked first, you should get the klutz."

"Come on we don't deserve someone that bad on our team." The other defended.

The two teams argued over who would end up getting Ryan. This happened every gym class. Ryan was a major klutz and wasn't athletic so the other kids hated to have to pick him for things.

"Wait a minute." One kid spoke up.

He turned to the others. "Who says we have to include him."

"Come on guys I just want to play." Ryan said quietly.

The boys glared at him and pointed to door. "Leave freak show."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Deep down in a lost bunker, a robot activated. This robot was small, round, and black. He rolls around on two black wheels and has a blue face, with small black eyes.

"HUMANS ARE HERE."

Dr. Davenport, was walking down the hall. He was in his late thirties, with short graying black hair. He wore a white lab coat under a black tank top, gray pants, and black shoes.

Suddenly the robot wheeled straight to the doctor.

"BOSS, HUMANS ARE HERE," the robot said.

"What, SD? Not possible," Davenport said, "For all I've known, there are only two humans here.

"I'M AFRAID SO, SIR," SD said, "I'VE DETECTED EIGHT HUMANS."

"Eight?" Davenport asked.

"Dr. Davenport."

A young woman in rat-like armor walked towards the doctor and the robot.

"Beatrice, what is it?" Davenport asked.

"The snatchbots haven't returned on regular time," Beatrice said, "I'm sure you noticed."

"Now that you mention it..." Davenport said, "SD, how many snatchbots are currently outside?"

"SEARCHING." SD said, "IT APPEARS THAT THERE ARE NO SNATCHBOTS LOCATED."

"Impossible," Davenport said, "It that case. SD, send another wave to the location of these humans."

"YES SIR." SD said as he wheeled off.

"What about me, Doc?" Beatrice asked.

She caresses the doctor's chest with her hands.

"Thank you, but I'd like Barbara back now," Davenport said.

Beatrice gave a disappointed look as the collar on her neck glows purple. She grunts in pain as her appearance drastically changed. Her black hair was long, covering her right eye. She wore a gray sweater tied with a black bow around the collar, a dark gray skirt, black knee-height socks and brown shoes.

Beatrice is also Dr. Davenport's daughter, Barbara.

"Father," Barbara said.

* * *

Back to where the humans and Wake are, Blake was looking at his bracelet. Not only was he thinking about being some of superhero, he wondered what would happen if this evil hit the human realm.

All of a sudden, his stomach growled.

"I'm so hungry," he said.

"Ugh, Is there anything to eat?" Yardley asked.

"Actually there is," Wake answered, "I can take y'all to the shopping district to get some food."

"Well let's go, I'm starving," Olivia said.

* * *

The nine make their way to the shopping district where they beastmen of all kinds: mammals, fish, birds, and reptiles.

"This is amazing," Gwen said.

"I second that," Cecil added.

"Since you're not aware of how it works here, I'll just get the food," Wake said.

It took a while, but Wake came back with nine wrapped sandwiches.

"Here y'all are, hope you like them," Wake offered.

Everyone took a sandwich, unwrapped it, and went to town. The sandwiches had cheese and a strange brown thing between buns.

"Wow, not bad," Cecil said.

"This is amazing," Olivia said.

"I want to have three more of these," Blake said.

"Wake, what are these?" Penny asked.

"Cheeseburgers," Wake answered.

Once they heard Wake's answer, everyone stopped eating and looked dead straight at their food.

"Wait what?" Yardley asked nervously.

"What's wrong?" Wake asked while he was still eating, "Don't eat meat?"

"We're eating cows?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, why?" Wake said.

"We're eating beastmen! People!" Yardley yelled.

"Oh no no no, you have it all wrong," Wake said, "This is 'feral' meat."

"Feral?" Paulina asked.

"We beastmen call normal animals 'ferals', so no one gets confused," Wake answered, "We also hold livestock for food, some beastmen need meat."

"Fascinating," Cecil said, "Can non-predator beastmen eat meat?"

"Some do, we're much like humans," Wake answered.

* * *

 **Three Years Ago**

"Another A!" Jessica Savil smiled.

She was currently looking at her oldest son Blake who, got another report with straight A's. Blake seemed uncomfortable with all the praising.

"It's no big deal mom." Blake said awkwardly.

He turned to see his brother watching them from the other side of the room. He seemed upset.

Ryan sighed and walked out the room. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of his brother getting all the praising, but he couldn't help it. Blake was smart and athletic, and constantly proved himself to his parents. Meanwhile Ryan was a klutz and had C's. He knew he was a major letdown.

Blake walked into the kitchen and sighed. "You know mom and dad don't mean to hurt your feelings right? Honestly, they love you just as much as me."

"I know that, it's just…it would be nice if for once I was seen as the cool one, or the funny one, or the smart one, just something. Something that could make me stand out and prove that I'm worth it." He sighed.

"Ryan Joseph Savil, don't speak like that." His mother said.

Ryan gulped when he realized she overheard the conversation. She walked in and looked back at both of them.

"I love both of you boys, with all of my heart. And Ryan you are special. One day you're going to show the world how amazing you are."

* * *

"We need to find a way to get back home." Cecil complained.

The eight were walking through the forest and hoping they could find a way back home.

"You heard that Panther guy we can't leave till we get these ranger keys or whatever." Olivia sighed.

"What's with that panther guy anyway? Do you think he's a furry?" Yardley said.

Olivia elbowed him. "You're a jackass."

"And you're a loser." Yardley snapped.

"And we don't want to hear you two argue." Penny intervened.

She turned to Ryan and noticed he was lost in thought. This was new for him, the whole lost in thought act was her thing. She was always the dreamer out of the two of them.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"How come you guys were able to unlock your powers and I wasn't?" Ryan asked.

He was referring to what happened earlier and everyone was able to use their newfound powers against the monsters. Penny sighed. It was no secret that Ryan struggled with self-confidence.

"Everybody here thinks I'm some kind of loser. And let's face it I am. I'm clumsy, I'm weird, and I'm not strong, not brave-"

Penny stopped him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't think like that. Listen Ryan, you are my best friend. And you are an amazing person, you don't have to worry about proving yourself to anybody."

Ryan sighed. "Tell that to Cecil or Yardley, I can tell they think less of me. Hell, even Paulina doesn't respect me.

Their conversation was cut short by loud explosion. Everyone stopped and looked back. Everyone looked to the source.

"I swear this place is a literal hell." Olivia groaned.

Yardley stood in front of Gwen and Paulina. He tried to summon his lightning, but it wasn't working. He frowned.

"Guys my powers aren't working!" He gulped.

Soon a fist of energy slammed into Yardley and threw him back. He screamed in pain as he roughly thrown into the side of a mountain. Gwen gasped and ran over to comfort him.

"It's okay, Yardley you are going to be fine." She sighed.

Olivia and Cecil charged in, ready for a fight. Ryan saw everyone charging in and gulped and hid behind a tree. He knew it was cowardly, but he couldn't help himself. The fear he felt was overpowering.

Finally the source of the explosion appeared and a mechanical bull like monster appeared. It had crimson armor and golden horns. It also had large gauntlets with blasters on them. He fired a blast of energy that through Cecil and Olivia back. The two grunted as they were thrown backwards. Gwen charged in next and tried to smash his head in with a rock. The monster smirked and punched her in the gut. He then picked her up by her throat and smiled.

"Why are humans so weak?" He asked.

He then tossed her into the pile of her fellow rangers and smirked. "Can no one hear offer me a challenge?"

He turned to Penny and Blake, who were trying to protect Paulina. The monster smiled.

"What a cute little girl. I'll have so much fun killing her." He smiled.

Penny growled at the monster. "Stay the hell away from us."

He grinned and aimed his blaster at the trio. "Bye-bye humans."

Ryan decided he needed to act. He couldn't stand by and let his teammates die. He cared about them, even the ones he just met today. Sure Yardley was pain, and Cecil was slightly condescending, but he wouldn't trade them for the world. And he especially needed to protect Blake and Penny. Blake was his brother and Penny was his best friend. She was the only person that never judged him and always stood by him.

He felt anger rise up inside him at the thought of the monster hurting her. He stood up and growled.

"Stay away from them." He yelled.

Everyone looked and was surprised to see Ryan glowing with a red light.

"What in the world?" Cecil said.

A red crystal key appearance in Ryan's hand.

"How do I use it?" He asked himself.

Then, bracelet put thoughts in Ryan's mind. Just like that, Ryan knew what to do.

"Elemental Beast... UNLEASH!"

He shot his arms forward, then put the key in the lock on his bracelet.

"Wolf of Fire!"

Fire surrounded Ryan's body, as then the fire turned into a full ranger suit. A fireball in the shape of a wolf shot at Ryan from behind, it then turned into a red helmet with black visor resembling a wolf.

"Warrior of Fire, Red Wolf Ranger!".

Everyone gasped to see Ryan in ranger form.

"He actually looks pretty badass." Olivia smiled.

Ryan summoned a large red sword and glared at the monster. "You will pay for terrorizing my friends."

The monster chuckled. "Very nice little boy, take off that colorful spandex and come over here and fight me like a man."

Ryan charged with his sword, however the monster blocked it and punched Ryan in the stomach. He then spun around and slammed his foot into Ryan's helmet. Ryan screamed in pain and roughly fell to ground.

The monster picked him up by his throat and chuckled.

"Give up little boy. Did you really think some colorful armor would allow you to defeat me?" He said. "Give up." He snarled.

Ryan shook his head. "I won't give up. For the longest time I've been afraid and I've let people push me around. I won't let you win!" Ryan growled as he broke free.

He swung his sword down on the monster's armor sending sparks everywhere the monster grunted and tried to block Ryan's punches. He swung his fist, however Ryan rolled out of the way.

Ryan then punched the monster in the face. The monster growled and fell back. He aimed his blasters at Ryan and unleashed a powerful fireball.

"Ryan look out!" Penny screamed.

Ryan held up his hands and caught the flame like it was a ball. He growled and hurled it back at the monster. The monster screamed as the explosion threw him back. Ryan grinned and held up his sword.

"Flaming Wolf Claw!" He yelled.

His sword glowed with a red light and he swung it with all his might. The sword released a wave of fiery red energy that knocked into the monster. The monster screamed as he turned to dust. Ryan demoprherd and collapsed to the ground.

Everyone was relieved that the monster was finally gone. Everyone slowly got up and turned to Ryan.

"How did you do that?" Cecil asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to protect you guys and suddenly I just felt stronger." Ryan said.

Yardley sighed and looked at Ryan. "I suppose maybe you aren't a complete loser after all."

"Thanks for saving us bro." Blake smiled.

Wake was shocked to see Ryan becoming a ranger.

"Now the others need to earn their keys," he said.

* * *

Dr. Davenport was watching a screen, he put a video camera in one his robots as he saw what was happening. He even got to see a boy turn into a red ranger.

"The fire key," he said.

Then, SD wheeled to his side.

"THE RED FIRE KEY," SD said, "IT APPEARS THAT THE KEYS ARE BEING FOUND."

"I want them," Davenport said, "I need them."

"BUT SIR, ONLY THE FIRE AND LIGHT KEY ARE WITHIN MY RADAR," SD said.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get those keys," Davenport said, "Where's Barbara?"

"BARBARA IS RESTING AT THE MOMENT," SD answered.

"I understand," Davenport said.

Not only was he thinking about the keys, but he now thinking about the human boy who has the key.

"Who are you?" Davenport asked.


	3. Everyone's Hero

**Three Years Ago**

"Get out of the way loser fagot." One guy said as he pushed a boy down.

The boy screamed as he was roughly thrown to the ground. Before he knew it several of the guy's friends were by his side and began to kick the boy. Blake, Ryan, and Penny were walking down the hall when they saw this.

"What are those kids doing?" Ryan asked.

"Being dicks." Penny growled.

Blake ran over there and pushed the guys off. "Get off him."

The guy laughed. Blake recognized him, they were friends. Sort of. They were on the swim team together.

"What's the matter Blake, we're just straightening out a fagot. If that homo chooses to be gay, then he can chose to live with the consequences." He snarled.

"He didn't choose any of this. Now get away from him, before you cause me to do something I might regret." Blake snapped.

"What is Blake a little soft homo too?" He asked.

"Yes actually. I'm gay." Blake said.

The other boys looked stunned. Blake pushed them off the kid and helped him up.

"Stop the bullying Damian, are we're going to have a problem." He sighed.

He walked away, leaving the other boys hurt and speechless. Penny turned to Ryan.

"Did you know about that?" She asked.

Ryan shrugged and went to class.

* * *

After eating and Ryan receiving his ranger form, the gang goes back to Wake's home. There wasn't anything much, except a queen size bed, a couch, a full bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower.

"Well this is sorta cute," Gwen said.

"Dear god!" Yardley yelled, "the bathroom has carpet!"

"Humans don't have carpet bathrooms?" Wake asked.

"No, not really," Blake answered.

"Where are your towels?" Paulina asked.

"I don't have any," Wake answered, "I shake myself dry."

"Jesus, Wake really acts like an animal." Yardley

"So where are we gonna sleep?" Cecil asked.

Wake walked showed them two rooms.

"Girls on the left, boys on the right." Wake said.

"Party killer." Yardley mumbled.

As everyone is trying discuss sleeping arrangements, Olivia notices Cecil leaving.

"Cecil, where you going?" She asked.

"I'm just going to explore the area," Cecil answered, "I'm gonna too far."

"Okay then, enjoy yourself," Olivia shrugged.

Cecil walked around the forest examining the plants. He then across some flowers.

"These are normal human realm flowers," he said.

If only his phone worked, he could've took notes about the beast realm. Somehow everyone's phone doesn't work.

"Guess I'm just going to have use my memory," Cecil said.

He then walked some more until he saw something... or someone. He sees a girl... a human girl, sitting on a large rock. Her black hair was long, covering her right eye. She wore a gray sweater tied with a black bow around the collar, a dark gray skirt, black knee-height socks and brown shoes.

Not wanting to be seen, Cecil hid behind a tree.

"Another human?!" He asked.

He takes another look at the girl, he wanted to talk to her. But the question was "how?".

"Okay, just breathe," Cecil said to himself as he took a breath.

Just after Cecil left the tree, the girl felt a presence.

"Hello?" She asked.

She turned her head to Cecil scared.

Cecil was caught, he had no clue what to do.

"Oh! Heh heh," Cecil sighed, "I'm sorry."

The girl got up slowly walked towards Cecil. She looked at Cecil, up to his face, to his feet.

"Uh, hi," Cecil said.

"You're almost like me," the girl said.

"Uh, yeah," Cecil said, "Hi, my name is Cecil."

"I'm Barbara," the girl said, "Are you human?"

"I am human," Cecil answered, "I thought I was the only one."

He lied.

"I thought me and my father were as well," Barbara said.

She then looked down at the ground. Something was on her mind.

"So, uh... What are you doing here?" Cecil asked.

"I'm just getting fresh air," Barbara answered, "my father doesn't let me go out much."

"Is it bad?" Cecil asked.

"N-no, it's for safety reasons," Barbara answered.

Cecil couldn't believe he was talking to a girl, it's been awhile since he's talked to a girl. Suddenly, he noticed a black and purple collar on Barbara's neck.

"What's with the collar?" Cecil asked as he tried to touch it.

"No! Don't touch it," Barbara panicked.

"Woah! I'm sorry!" Cecil apologized, adjusting his glasses.

"Sorry, I can't take off this collar," Barbara said.

"Why?" Cecil asked.

"I... I just can't," Barbara answered.

"Um, I'm sorry for making it awkward," Cecil said, "I should go."

"Actually, I thought you were okay," Barbara said, "I should be going too, my father might start worrying."

She then started to run down the path she came from.

"Barbara," Cecil said to himself, remembering Barbara's name.

As he Cecil came back from his walk, Penny got his attention.

"Cecil!" Penny said.

"What's up?" Cecil asked.

"You need to see this," Penny answered, "It's Ryan. He's literally playing with fire."

* * *

Ryan grinned as he hurled a fireball at a target. Wake smiled with approval.

"Well done Ryan, you are adjusting to your new powers very well." He said.

"How come the shrimp got his fancy armor before I did?" Yardley asked.

"Maybe because he doesn't go around calling people shrimp." Olivia shot back.

Yardley mumbled a curse before turning for to Ryan. He grinned as he created a fireball ball and reshaped it into a wolf.

"None of this should be happening right now, this literally goes against all science." Cecil sighed.

Blake frowned as he watched his brother play with fire.

"Ryan you don't think that's a little too much?" He asked.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that you just got these powers and it seems like you're not even trying to show restraint." Blake said.

Ryan frowned. "I appreciate you worrying about me, but I think I got this."

"It's my job to worry, I'm your brother." Blake sighed.

"I'm not some helpless twelve year old anymore, I can start to take care of myself." Ryan reasoned.

Blake shook his head. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"He's a warrior. He should always be prepared for battle." Wake said.

Blake turned and frowned. "You do realize these kids are all teenagers. The only ones over eighteen are me and Cecil, and we're practically kids ourselves. I don't think it's reasonable to ask us to just become warriors."

Wake was interupted by the ground shaking. Everyone gasped as the earth shook. The eight turned to look at each other.

"What's going on?" Paulina said, slightly panicked.

"Do you normally get earthquakes in the beast realm?" Cecil asked Wake.

Wake shook his head. "It must be another monster."

"Just great, okay loser go save the day again." Yardley said to Ryan.

Ryan nodded. He felt more confident, and the others noticed this. Especially Penny.

"I don't want Ryan out there by himself." Blake said.

He felt protective of his little brother. He only just got his powers and he didn't know how to use them entirely.

"Relax bro, I got this." He said.

Ryan morphed and ran off. Blake sighed and sat down. Gwen saw he was upset and walked over and sat down next to him.

"I get it." She said.

He looked up at her. "Get what?"

"Being protective. I have four little siblings, and I feel like it's my job to look after them." She sighed.

"It's not just that he's my little brother, he's also my best friend. When I came out, he was extremely supportive. He's also been there for me." Blake sighed.

He got up when realized something. "And now I need to be there for him."

He took off in a sprint leaving Gwen speechless. She turned to the others and laughed nervously.

"Um guys…Blake sort of ran off to fight that monster." Gwen said.

Wake growled in frustration. "What is he thinking?"

"He's thinking of protecting his family." Penny defended.

Everyone gasped as the earth shook. The eight turned to look at each other.

"What's going on?" Paulina said, slightly panicked.

"Do you normally get earthquakes in the beast realm?" Cecil asked Wake.

Wake shook his head. "It must be another monster."

"Just great, okay loser go save the day again." Yardley said to Ryan.

Ryan nodded. He felt more confident, and the others noticed this. Especially Penny.

"I don't want Ryan out there by himself." Blake said.

He felt protective of his little brother. He only just got his powers and he didn't know how to use them entirely.

"Relax bro, I got this." He said.

Ryan morphed and ran off. Blake sighed and sat down. Gwen saw he was upset and walked over and sat down next to him.

"I get it." She said.

He looked up at her. "Get what?"

"Being protective. I have four little siblings, and I feel like it's my job to look after them." She sighed.

"It's not just that he's my little brother, he's also my best friend. When I came out, he was extremely supportive. He's also been there for me." Blake sighed.

He got up when realized something. "And now I need to be there for him."

He took off in a sprint leaving Gwen speechless. She turned to the others and laughed nervously.

"Um guys…Blake sort of ran off to fight that monster." Gwen said.

Wake growled in frustration. "What is he thinking?"

"He's thinking of protecting his family." Penny defended.

* * *

 **Three Years Ago**

"Blake this is the third time you've ended up in my office this week." The principal sighed.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked.

"I had to ma'am. Those guys were punching my brother, and who knows what they would've done to Penny." Blake said.

"Stuff like that needs to be handled by the authorities. I can't have you running off and hurting yourself." She said.

"Miss, I don't think you understand. That's just who I am. I have to protect the people I love, especially my little brother." He said.

She sighed. "Hopefully being hero doesn't get you in trouble."

* * *

Ryan grunted as he rolled out of the way of a concussive blast. The monster was a robotic knight, with silver armor and cannons on his arms.

"Demolition will destroy you!" He snarled.

He released another blast and Ryan leaped out of the way.

"Sure it's not creepy to refer to yourself in the third person at all." Ryan sighed.

"Flaming wolf howl!" He yelled.

He unleashed a wolf made out of fire that pounced on the monster. The monster yelled in frustration as the fire wolf threatened to burn through its armor. Ryan saw this as an opportunity and charged with his sword. He slashed his blade against the armor, which released a series of sparks.

He then kicked the monster's foot out from underneath him and grinned. Using his other foot he pinned the monster down.

"Looks like I got you." Ryan smiled.

Demolition smirked. "Don't be too sure of yourself."

He released another blast, that through Ryan backwards. Ryan screamed as he roughly hit the ground. Demolition made its way towards Ryan and smiled.

"Any last words?" He smirked.

"Um…please don't kill me?" Ryan gulped.

The monster rolled its eyes. "How heroic."

He fired his cannon, however both of them were surprised when a force field made out water appeared. Ryan turned to Blake and smiled.

"You saved my life."

Blake nodded. "No one hurts the people I love."

Blake remembered what Ryan did to morph

Elemental Beast... UNLEASH!"

He shot his arms forward, then put the key in the lock on his bracelet.

"Shark of Water!"

Water surrounded Blake's body, as then the water turned into a full blue ranger suit. A ball of water in the shape of a shark shot at Blake from behind, it then turned into a blue helmet with black visor resembling a shark.

"Warrior of Water, Blue Shark Ranger!"

Blake summoned his trident and grinned. He twirled it in the air and pointed it at the monster.

"Shark Fang Hurricane!" He yelled.

His trident released a wave of water that slammed into Demolition causing him to short circuit. Blake and Ryan demorphed and grinned.

"Well that was something." Ryan smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me, morphing was so awesome?" He smiled.

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter, which ranger do you want to see morph next.**


	4. Never Trust Those Crazy Girls

**Three Months Ago**

"Now I believe we've covered every unit in the textbook. You all should be ready for your exam next week." The teacher smiled.

Penny raised her hand.

"What's the problem Penny?" He asked.

"Nothing sir, it's just you forgot a time period." Penny said.

The teacher frowned. "I'm pretty sure I've covered everything."

Penny shook her head. "You forgot the beastmen."

"What the hell is a beastmen?" One student asked.

"Language." The teacher scowled.

He turned to Penny. "What are beastmen."

"You know they existed after dinosaurs and before human, they migrated to another world." Penny said, as if this was a well-known fact.

"Somebody get me whatever drugs she's on." One girl snickered.

The teacher sighed. "Penny I'd appreciate it, if you wouldn't tell stories in class."

"This isn't a story, it's the truth." Penny insisted.

Penny turned to Ryan. "You believe me, don't you?"

Ryan gulped and looked around awkwardly. His silence said it all. Penny sat back, and felt defeated.

* * *

"So all these years and Penny was right about the beastmen." Blake said to Ryan.

Ryan sighed. "I feel like a jackass."

"You probably should, but in your defense, it's hard to believe someone who talks about magical half human, half animal hybrids." Blake sighed.

"Or maybe Ryan is just a major dick." Yardley chuckled.

Blake glared at him. "Why exactly are you here Yardley?"

"I don't know, I got bored, and I when I'm bored I usually pick on Ryan." Yardley shrugged.

"That doesn't make you sound like a dick at all." Blake said sarcastically.

Ryan ignored them and looked at Penny. "She deserves an apology."

He got up and walked over to Penny, who was currently talking to Olivia about something.

"Wow, your school sounds so cool. I wish our school had as many girl sports team." Penny smiled. "What school did you go to?"

"New China High, the best school ever." Olivia smirked.

The girls looked up at Ryan. "What's up Ryan?" Olivia smiled.

Ryan blushed. "Do you mind if I speak to Penny in private?"

Olivia smirked. "No problem."

She got up and turned to Penny and gave her a wink. Penny ignored her and turned her attention back to Ryan.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?"

"I'm sorry, for not believing you." Ryan sighed.

Penny paused. "Oh."

Ryan frowned. "Oh?"

"Oh." Penny repeated.

"I'm trying to say I'm sorry." Ryan said.

Penny shook her head. "Ryan you don't understand. I lost a lot of my friends trying to convince them about the beastmen, and at that time I needed my best friend to trust me. To believe me. You just stood there and did nothing."

"Penny, I'm sorry about that. You can't even understand, how upset I feel." Ryan said.

"Well, guess what, I felt ten times worse." Penny sighed as she stormed off.

Blake and Yardley walked over. Yardley smirked. "So how did apologizing go boy scout?"

* * *

"So he apologized and you didn't forgive him?" Gwen asked.

"It's not that simple. Everyone thought I was crazy, and he never tried to understand things from my point of view." Penny defended.

Olivia nodded. "Cut that bastard off."

Gwen tried to be the understanding one and placed her palm on Penny's shoulder. "Penny, imagine things from his perspective. He's trying to stay loyal to his best friend, yet she keeps spouting things, that don't make sense to human minds."

Penny sighed. "I never really thought it might be hard for him."

"Fine, you can go ahead and be considerate for his feelings, if it were me I would've keyed his car, but go ahead." Olivia sighed.

"Hey girls, we were going to go for a walk, do you guys want to come?" Cecil asked.

They nodded and followed him out.

* * *

 **Three Months Ago**

Penny walked to her usual table at lunch. She was the first one there, which was strange. Normally all her friends would be here by now. After ten minutes she tried texting them. She began looking around to see if they were coming.

Her heart dropped when she saw all her friends were sitting at another lunch table. They were looking at Penny and smirked. They turned their back to her as if she didn't exist and continued talkig. Penny felt tears come out of her eyes. Penny got up and marched out. She tried to get to the bathroom before anyone could see her cry. She bumped into Ryan, who jumped back. He frowned when he noticed she was crying.

"Are you okay?" He frowned.

"Why didn't you defend me?" Penny cried.

Ryan frowned. "Penny I want to believe you, it's just…Penny the beastmen aren't real. You're just talking about fairtytales."

Penny shook her head. "If you really were my friend you would trust me."

She pushed him aside and ran to the girls bathroom. She went to the nearest stall and began to sob.

* * *

"This place is so beautiful." Gwen marveled.

Penny was following her but stopped suddenly. She had an awful feeling in her stomach. She could sense something bad was about to happen.

"Are you okay Penny?" Ryan asked.

Penny shook her head. She had this terrible feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Relax Ryan, crazy girl is fine." Yardley said.

Olivia glared at him. "You're not helping."

Yardley shrugged. Penny gulped. "Something is coming. I can just feel it."

"She was right about the beastmen, maybe she's right about this. Perhaps we should just get it out of here." Paulina said quietly.

They were cut off by a series of flying objects flying towards them. Blake reacted on instinct and created a shield made out of water. He grunted. "What the hell?"

Gwen frowned as she got a better look. "They're metal feathers."

"Yes they are little girl, hello children, prepare to die!" A monster yelled.

The monster was a giant falcon, yet it walked on its legs like a human. It also was their height, possibly taller, and wore golden armor and had steel wings coming out of its back.

"Who are you?" Cecil asked.

"The name's Talon." He smirked.

"Wow, your parents must have really hated you." Yardley said.

Talon growled. "Silence!"

He threw another feather dagger, which flew right past Yardley's ear. He winced in pain and touched the side and noticed blood. Gwen ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He nodded. "Relax, I'm fine."

Talon charged at them, causing Ryan and Blake to leap in front of the others and morph. Blake hurled his trident like a spear, however Talon caught it. The monster smirked, causing Blake to gulp. Talon swung the trident, and it roughly slammed into Blake's stomach causing him to yelp as he thrown backwards.

"Leave him alone!" Ryan yelled as he swung his sword.

Talon held up his wings to block it. "Why are you all so weak?"

Talon spun around and his wings slashed Ryan's arm. Ryan screamed in pain and fell back. Penny saw this and screamed in anger. Although Ryan didn't believe her back then, he has always been her friend. He was always nice to her, even when everyone thought she was crazy. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt him.

Penny growled. "Stay away from them."

Suddenly, a tornado circled Penny as she in the center. As she was in confusion, a purple key appeared in front her. Now with confidence, she took her key.

"Elemental Beast... UNLEASH!"

She shot her arms forward, then put the key in the lock on her bracelet.

"Eagle of Air!"

Purple wind surrounded Penny's body, as then the winds turned into a full purple ranger suit with a skirt. A purple gust of wind in the shape of a eagle shot at Penny from behind, it then turned into a purple helmet with black visor resembling a eagle.

"Warrior of Air, Purple Eagle Ranger!"

Everyone gasped at the new purple ranger. "Purple?" Gwen asked in surprise.

"She seemed like she would be pink." Cecil agreed.

Penny ignored them and turned to Talon. "Leave now, why you still can."

"I don't think so sweetheart." Talon hissed.

It threw another wave of feather daggers, however Penny calmly blew them away with a gust of wind. The purple ranger smirked.

"Is that the best you got?" She asked.

Talon charged at her, however she side stepped causing him to run into a tree. The others couldn't help but laugh. Talon howled.

"No one laughs at me!" He hissed.

He pulled out a feather dagger and charged at her. Penny pulled out a shuriken and blocked it. Penny grunted and pushed him away. She then hurled her shuriken at Talon, the weapon slashed his wings, sending sparks everywhere. Talon screamed in pain and turned to Penny.

"I will destroy you!" He yelled.

Penny shook her head. "I've had people trying to keep me down for too long. I won't let you win."

She started to twirl in a circle. "Eagle Feather Cyclone!" Penny yelled.

She started to spin so fast that a cyclone started to form around her. The cyclone slammed into Talon, causing the monster to fly several feet backwards. Penny sighed demorphed and sighed in relief.

"I really need to work out more that was exhausting." Penny said.

Paulina ran over and hugged her. "You saved us!"

"Yeah Penny, you were really badass." Olivia smiled.

Penny smiled. "Thanks, I just cared about saving my friends."

"Are you sure you're priority wasn't saving Ryan?" Olivia asked.

Penny frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't." Olivia smirked.

* * *

That night, everyone was asleep, all except Blake. He just couldn't sleep. He rose from his blanket to see Wake gone.

"Wake's not here?" He said.

He stood up and walk outside to see the night sky. Although the sky look the same, it still feels different than the human realm. As Blake sat down, gazing at the stars, he heard some yelling.

"Elemental Beast... UNLEASH!"

Blake then followed the noise. He then found Wake despite his fur being black. He watched as Wake was trying to use his lion morpher and the light key.

"Elemental Beast... UNLEASH!" Wake yelled.

Just when Blake thought he was going to see Wake in his ranger form, he thought wrong. Wake didn't transform.

"Why!?" Wake asked in frustration, "Why won't it work!?"

Wake did not look right. He should have been in a full ranger suit by now. He grew angry from the result.

"Why can't I become a ranger!?" Wake yelled.

"Wake?" Blake asked from behind.

Blake's presence startled Wake. Thanks to Wake's black fur, Blake couldn't see Wake blushing big time.

"Oh! Blake," Wake said, "You... startled me."

"Wake, is something wrong?" Blake asked.

"No... of course not," Wake answered.

"You're totally lying," Blake said, "I heard you yelling that you can't morph."

"Alright, you caught me," Wake said, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, yes I can," Blake answered.

"Okay," Wake said, "Blake, I'm not the lion ranger."

"You're not?" Blake asked.

"Please don't be mad at me!" Wake said, "I really want to friend you and your friends."

"Were you planning to tell the others?" Blake asked.

"I was," Wake answered, "but I couldn't get the courage to."

"It's alright," Blake said, "I'm sure most of us will understand... maybe except Yardley."

All of a sudden, Wake instantly grabbed Blake and hugged him.

"Thank you, Blake" Wake said.

Blake then hugged back. Wake felt the warmth from Blake, he began to purr.

"Prrrrrr..."

"Were you just purring?" Blake asked.

"Uh, sorry," Wake apologized, "I often do that when I feel relaxed."

"That's okay, it was really cute," Blake said, "We better get some sleep, another day tomorrow."

"Right, I'll meet you," Wake agreed.

As Blake nodded and walked away, Wake couldn't help but watch Blake walk.

"You made me feel relaxed," Wake said to himself.

* * *

(Bunker)

"DR. DAVENPORT, THE SNATCHBOTS HAVE RETURNED," SD said.

Two robot carried in a bull beastman, hands and feet cuffed. Davenport was impressed with what they came back with.

"Who are you!? Where am I?!" The bull asked.

"Who I am won't matter," Davenport answered, "What matters is what I need from you."

"What!?" The bull said.

Davenport then walked to a room where there an operating table and a strange contraption.

"I have been researching you beastmen," Davenport said, "Deep inside you all, there is five percent of darkness while the rest of the ninety-five is light."

"So!? What's your point!?" The bull asked.

"This machine I built shall reverse you, making you ninety-five percent darkness than light," Davenport explained, "You're the first to test it."

"What?!" The bull asked.

"Bots, get him seated," Davenport commanded his robots.

"No no NO!" The bull screamed.


	5. Pathetic

**One Month Ago**

"You did really well tonight." Yardley said to Gwen.

The duo were walking towards Gwen's house, leaving Gwen's choir practice.

Gwen blushed. "Thanks. I hope they'll give me a solo."

"They'll be crazy not to, you're crazy talented." Yardley said.

Gwen blushed. "Thanks Yardley."

They finally showed up at the doorstep.

"Thanks for walking me home Yardley." Gwen said.

"No problem." He smiled.

Before she could knock on the door, it swung open to reveal her father. "Gwen, honey go inside."

Gwen nodded and waved goodbye to Yardley. "So you and my daughter are friends, huh."

Yardley nodded. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Well I'm asking you to stop." He said.

Yardley frowned. "Stop what?"

"Stop hanging out with my daughter. She has a lot going for her right now, and the last thing she needs is someone like you messing things up for her. Do you understand?" Her father asked.

Yardley nodded through gritted teeth. "I understand dickhead."

* * *

Ryan, Blake, and Penny were outside training with wooden weapons as if they were their actual weapons.

Ryan and Penny were sparring against each other, while Blake was practicing moves with a wooden staff.

"I must say, Blake," Wake said, "You're really talented with a staff."

"Must be, I never saw myself fighting with a staff or trident," Blake said, "Guess it's my luck."

Ryan swung his wooden sword, however Penny rolled out the way. The blond girl smirked and kicked his foot out from underneath him. He yelped and fell to the ground. Penny jumped on top of him and had her wooden shuriken pointed towards his throat.

"I win." She grinned.

He smiled. "Not quite."

He flipped her and pointed his sword towards her. She kicked it aside and leaped back up. Ryan held up his hands in surrender.

"On second thought maybe you do win."

Meanwhile, Yardley was watching them annoyed.

"Why haven't I got my ranger form yet?" He asked himself.

"Is something wrong, Yardley?"

The voice startled Yardley. He then looked to see it was Gwen.

"Don't startle me, Gwen!" Yardley said.

"Sorry, you just seem annoyed," Gwen said.

"Ugh... you're right," Yardley said, "I've been fighting those weird monsters too, so why haven't I got my key?"

"You just haven't learned your lesson," Gwen answered, "We all have a lesson we must learn to earn our keys."

"Then what's my lesson then?" Yardley asked, "Do I have to go to some ranger school?"

"Just give it time," Gwen said.

"Do you want to have lunch with the others?" Gwen asked.

Yardley rolled his eyes. "I have better things to be doing than lunch with those losers."

Gwen sighed. "Alright Yardley, I'll talk to you later."

As she walked away Yardley noticed something strange on the monitor. He grinned when he realized another monster was attacking. "This is my chance to show everyone that I have what it takes."

* * *

Yardley grinned as he ran towards the monster. It was massive bull like monster with golden horns and crimson armor.

"Hey ugly!" Yardley yelled.

The monster turned and frowned. "I was waiting for the rangers, not some pathetic human."

Yardley growled. He baled his fists and felt his blood boil. "Did you just calm me pathetic?"

He rushed the bull monster and tackled him. The monster rolled its eyes. "You humans are really weak."

The bull picked Yardley up and flung him backwards.

"My name is Torro! I've come looking for a challenge, where are the rangers!" He yelled.

Yardley grabbed a rock and smashed it on Torro's head. Torro yelped and fell back. Yardley began to bash his head in with the rock. Torro howled in pain.

"Tell me who's pathetic now!" Yardley yelled.

* * *

 **Two Months Ago**

"Where have you been?" Ross, Yardley's foster father yelled.

"Out." Yardley said.

He sat down on the couch and cut the TV on. Ross walked towards the kitchen and frowned. "Yardley where are the eggs?"

"I ate them for breakfast." Yardley said.

Before he could process what was happening. He was roughly grabbed his neck and thrown into the kitchen table. Yardley screamed in pain. Ross ran over and began to choke him.

"You ate my eggs, you little ingrate? I pay the damn bills in this house you don't get to make those decisions." He yelled.

Yardley started to gasp for air. "I'm sorry." He panted.

"You're always sorry. You're pathetic Yardley, pathetic." Ross snarled.

He pulled away and stared at the boy in disgust. He grabbed a cigarette and headed upstairs, leaving Yardley in pain and gasping for air.

* * *

 **Now**

"Yardley what the hell are you doing?" Blake asked.

Yardley turned to see the others. The trio were already morphed and glaring at Yardley, while Paulina looked horrified, Olivia and Cecil seemed disgusted, and Gwen…Gwen looked disappointed. Them showing up provided enough a distraction to for Torro to get the upper hand. He grabbed Yardley's leg and twisted it roughly. The boy yelped in pain and fell back.

"Finally the rangers have arrived." He smiled.

"Don't sound so happy." Ryan said.

He hurled a fireball at Torro, however it did nothing against his fireproof armor. Torro grinned and smacked him away. Penny hurled her shuriken at Torro, however he caught it with ease. The monster flung it back at Penny, who barely managed to dodge.

"Is this guy on steroids?" Penny yelled.

Blake decided to take Torro on in hand to hand combat. He swung his fist however Torro dodged. Torro tried to punch Blake however a blast of wind threw his arm back. They turned to see Penny grinning. Yardley soon got back up and charged. Torro kicked him in the chest, causing the boy to collapse.

"Yardley stay back." Ryan instructed.

"I don't need your help loser!" Yardley grunted as he tried to punch Torro. Torro grabbed his wrist and threw him into a tree.

"Yardley you need to trust us, we got this!" Blake yelled as he stabbed Torro's armor with his trident.

"I said I don't need your help!" Yardley barked.

Gwen ran to his aide. "Yardley stay back before-" She was cut off by Torro's fist slamming into her jaw. It happened so quickly, she couldn't even scream. She fell to the ground unconscious. Yardley ran to her side.

"Gwen!" He yelled panicked.

He tried to shake her awake, but nothing happened. "Everything is going to be okay." He said.

He didn't care what he had to do. He would work with these losers, if that meant Gwen was safe.

Out of nowhere, lightning struck Yardley, but he was okay. He opened his eyes to see a yellow key floating at his face, he knew what it meant. Ready to take action, he took his key.

"Elemental Beast... UNLEASH!"

He shot her arms forward, then put the key in the lock on his bracelet.

"Crocodile of Thunder!"

Lightning surrounded Yardley's body, as then the lightning turned into a full yellow ranger suit. A ball of lightning in the shape of a crocodile shot at Yardley from behind, it then turned into a yellow helmet with black visor resembling a crocodile.

"Warrior of Thunder, Yellow Crocodile Ranger!"

Everyone turned to see Yardley in the yellow ranger armor.

"Come on, Yardley got his ranger suit before me?" Olivia complained.

Yardley held up his axe and grinned. "You're going to fucked up little bull."

He swung his axe and it slashed through Torro's armor. The monster screamed and fell back.

He growled and charged at Yardley. Yardley held up his hands. "Crocodile Thunder Bite!"

A giant crocodile made out lighting appeared and snarled at Torro. It opened its jaws wide and chomped into the bull monster.

"Evil be gone!" Yardley yelled.

Torro screamed as his body began to shift. Everyone was surprised to see that he was a regular beastmen.

"What the hell?" Cecil said.

The bull beastman seemed confused. "Where am I?"

* * *

(Bunker)

Davenport was watching the monitor that showed footage of his mutated monster turned back to normal.

"Dammit!" Davenport yelled.

"Well, you're little experiment didn't go so well."

Davenport turned to see Beatrice now in control of Barbara.

"What do you want?" Davenport asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Beatrice answered, "Barbara was feeling too weak today."

Davenport knows Barbara and Beatrice share the same body. Beatrice pops out when she wants to.

"Is that it?" Davenport asked.

"Well... how we have some fun together?" Beatrice asked in a seductive tone.

"Never," Davenport said, "You're partly my daughter, I'd never do that to my daughter."

"Ugh," Beatrice sighed.

"I've already lost one child, and can't lose the other," Davenport said, "I need to prepare the next mutation."

As Davenport leaves Beatrice to herself, she didn't feel too happy.

"This damn girl," She said to herself, "I want to be free from her."


	6. Have Fun Under the Limelight

"Hey guys, check this out," Yardley said.

The boys watched Yardley showed off his light on some targets.

"POW! POW! POW!" Yardley yelled.

One by one, Yardley shot three targets with his lightning.

"That is not how lazer gun sounds," Ryan said.

"It's like DUUM DUUM VROOOOOO BRGH!" Cecil said.

"That's more of a cannon," Yardley said.

"I hear them as more like BA-CHOO! BA-CHOO!" Blake said.

As the boys started arguing about sound effects, Penny was there to end it.

"All right guys, enough with the bad sound effects," Penny said, "Besides, it's more like BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!"

* * *

It was in the morning and Olivia was the first one up as she was a early riser... or at least she was.

"Paulina?" Olivia asked herself.

She sees Paulina sitting there by herself.

"Hey, Paulina!" Olivia said getting Paulina's attention.

"Oh, hi," Paulina said.

Olivia knew something was on Paulina's mind.

"What are you doing out here?" Olivia asked as she sat down.

"I was thinking about my parents," Paulina answered, "I don't know if they're looking for me or anything."

"I understand," Olivia said, "I have my dad and five brothers."

"Are you worried about them?" Paulina asked.

"Of course I am," Olivia answered, "But once we save this beast realm, we'll get to go back home."

"I wanna go home now," Paulina said.

"We'll get back home, I promise," Olivia said.

Just after that, the guys and one girl see Gwen and Wake leaving the house.

"Wake, where you two going?" Blake asked.

"Wake and I are going to the market to shop," Gwen said.

"With that said, I'm coming with you," Yardley said.

"I'll come too," Ryan said, "I am hungry again."

"At least the meat is safe for us to eat," Blake said.

"Yeah, at least we're not eating dead beastmen," Ryan commented.

"I wanna as well."

Olivia overhead their talk about them going to the market.

"Whaddya say, Paulina?" She asked.

"Sure, I guess," Paulina answered.

"Well then, let's go," Gwen said.

* * *

As the gang came to the market, everyone started to separate and do some shopping.

"Oh wow!" Penny said.

She found a violet clothed bag. It was clean and perfectly stitched, Penny wanted it.

"Excuse me, how much for this bag?" Penny asked the clerk.

"Twenty crowns," The pig clerk answered.

"Crowns?" Penny asked.

"Here you go sir," Wake said as the gave the pig beastmen two gold coins.

"Money here is different," Wake tells Penny.

Olivia was busy looking around when found a silver coin.

"Huh, ain't that lucky?" She told herself.

She then found a small shop run by a alligator beastmen.

"What can I get this?" Olivia asked the gator, showing him the coin.

"Five crowns?" The gator asked, "this ball with worth that much."

He pulls out a brown round ball. It looked and bounced like a basketball, Olivia loved it.

"I'll take it," Olivia said purchasing the ball.

Olivia took a look at her ball, it reminded her of normal basketball.

* * *

Five Months Ago

"Pass the ball!" One girl yelled.

"Olivia I'm open!" Another yelled.

Olivia ignored them and took the shot. It was risky but she was confident in her abilities. The crowd began to cheer her name when she finally made it in, with nothing but net. Her teammates sighed, while the crowd screamed with excitement.

"Another game with Olivia the ball hog, no surprise." One of her teammates sighed.

Olivia ignored her. She was doing great, so what if some haters didn't like it. Not like they could do better.

As she made her way to the lockeroom, she noticed the door was locked. She frowned and tried to pull it open. Still, it wouldn't budge. She began to bang on the door.

"Hey guys let me in!" Olivia yelled.

"Go change somewhere else you sweaty ball hog!" One girl yelled through the door.

"Since you like being in the spotlight so much, how about you play the game all by yourself because we quit!" Another yelled.  
Olivia frowned. It was a shame how jealous they were. Didn't they know Oliva had a gift, and it would be doing a disservice not to use it?  
"Well screw you guys!" She yelled.

* * *

"I just want to impress them all," Olivia told herself.

"You know the market is actually a pretty fun place." Paulina smiled.

The others nodded. "I can't get enough of their fruit." Yardley grinned.

"What a coincidence not only does Yardley look like a cow, but he eats like one." Olivia smirked.

Yardley growled. "Bite me."

"And risk catching your nasty STDs, no thanks." Olivia shot back.

Gwen glared at both of them. "Be nice you two."

"That was me being nice." Olivia frowned.

As they were walking a gust of wind brushed past them. Everyone was caught off guard.

Ryan chuckled. "Wow that was a strong wind."

Penny frowned when she noticed her purse was missing. "My purse is gone."

"So is my wallet." Cecil frowned.

Everyone turned to see a giant horse like monster with purple armor and hooves with razors coming out of them.

"Jesus, can we catch a break?" Blake complained.

Yardley grinned. "Let's bust some heads in."

Olivia stepped in front of them. "You four step aside I go this."

They tried to stop her, but Olivia took off in a sprint.

"What is she doing? She doesn't even have her powers!" Ryan yelled.

The four rangers sighed and chased after her. Olivia growled at the horse monster.

"Give us back our stuff ugly." Olivia growled.

The horse neighed and grinned. "My name is Dash, I'm a prize winning horse." He neighed.

"Well you're about to get a prize winning ass whooping." Olivia snarled.

She charged at Dash and swung her fist. Dash grinned and slashed his sharp hoover at her. She tried to dodge but it slashed her arm. She fell to the ground and screamed in pain. She growled and glared at Dash. She punched the horse in the face, causing it to yell in pain.

The other four rangers ran up and saw Olivia trading blows with the monster.

"Olivia stop!" Ryan yelled.

Olivia ignored him and kicked Dash in the stomach. He screamed in pain. However he used his super speed to charge Olivia and tackle her. Olivia screamed and tried to move, but was trapped.

"Prepare to die." He snarled.

Olivia kneed the horse in the stomach and flipped him. "It's going to take a little more than that."

Olivia swung her fist but Dash quickly blocked it.

"Olivia you don't always have to be the star!" Penny yelled.

Olivia froze.

* * *

 **Five Months Ago**

"Sorry it took me so long to get here." Her father said as she picked her up.

Olivia shrugged. "It's fine."

He noticed she wasn't looking at him. He knew what she was upset about.

"You know I would be at your games if I could." He frowned.

"I'm sure you would." Olivia said.

"I talked to your coach today." Her father said.

Olivia grinned. "I bet he's trying to get me scouted."

"Actually he's wondering if you should be taken off the team." Her father said.

She froze. "That's impossible. I'm the best one there."

"Your skills aren't the problem, but he says in three games you only passed once." Her father said.

Olivia shrugged. "That's because I didn't need to pass, I'm the best one there."

"Olivia you don't always have to be the star." Her father said.

"I do, if mom was here she would want me to be the best." Olivia frowned.

His father sighed. "Your mother would be happy if you just did your best."

* * *

 **Now**

"I guess I don't always have to be in the lime light." Olivia sighed.

Just like that, a giant boulder rose from the ground. Attached to it was a orange key. Olivia was shook after seeing a rock rise all of a sudden. Realizing what this meant, she smiled and took the key out from the rock.

"Elemental Beast... UNLEASH!"

She shot her arms forward, then put the key in the lock on her bracelet.

"Bear of Earth!"

Dirt and rocks surrounded Olivia's body, as then the dirt and rocks turned into a full orange ranger suit. A ball of dirt and rocks in the shape of a orange shot at from behind, it then turned into a orange helmet with black visor resembling a bear.

"Warrior of Earth, Orange Bear Ranger!"

Everyone looked to see Olivia in her orange ranger armor.

"Talk about badass." Penny smiled.

Olivia grinned. She turned to her teammates. "Guys I could use a little help here."

The others nodded and charged.

Ryan and Yardley stepped forward. They pulled out their weapons and glared at the monster.

"Flaming Howl!" Ryan yelled.

"Lighting Axe!" Yardley yelled.

Ryan created a wolf made of fire and threw it at Dash, however Dash dodged it and grinned. Unfortunately he leapt right into the path of Yardley's glowing axe. He screamed in pain as he was thrown backwards. He growled. In a blur he surrounded Ryan and Yardley and tied them to a tree.

"Wow, he's really fast." Ryan said.

"You think?" Yardley glared.

Penny growled and threw her shuriken However Dash quickly snatched it up and threw it back at her. Penny yelped and jumped out of the way. Olivia growled.

"It's time to end this." She snarled.

She twirled her hammer and began to yell. "Mountain Bear Rockslide!"

She swung her hammer to the ground and created a large earthquake. Dash yelped as it lost its balance and collapsed to the ground. Dash got back up and glared at her. "Is that the best you got?" He snarled.

Olivia grinned. "No, this is. Orange Bear Claw!"

She swung her hammer and thousands of rocks were flung at Dash. The monster screamed as the rocks slammed into him. Olivia grinned. "Take that jackass."

The monster stood up, only this time he was a regular beastman.

"What's going on, who are you people?" The horse beastman asked.

* * *

"So are you going to talk about what happened today?" Penny asked.

She walked in on Olivia beating the shit out of a punching bag. Olivia stopped punching and turned to her friend.

"It's complicated." Olivia sighed.

"I'm a real good listener." Penny smiled.

Olivia sighed and sat down. "My mom died when I was a baby. It just hurts so much that she never got to see me grow up. So sometimes I just try to be the best I can possibly be, so it's worth it. So she has a reason to be proud of me."

"I'm sure if your mom saw you today she would be very proud." Penny smiled.

* * *

"What's the last thing you remember?" Wake asked.

"I was kidnapped by these robots," the horse said.

"I same we've been fighting," Yardley said.

"I was then strapped into this operating table by some odd looking beastman," the horse added, "He looked like all of you."

"He was human?" Paulina asked.

"There's another human here?" Gwen asked.

All of sudden, Cecil remembered something that Barbara girl said.

"Could that be her... no, that can't be her father," Cecil muttered to himself.

"So what do we do now?" Yardley asked, "We now know that there's one more human here, but won't be on our side."

"That's for the sure," Blake implied.

Ryan noticed a look on Penny's face.

"Penny?" Ryan asked.

"Someone's turning these people into monsters," Penny said, "How cruel."

"No sweat, we're gonna find him and kick him where it hurts," Olivia said.

With already six out of ten keys, the rangers know what they're fighting. Wake takes the white key from pocket.

"We're halfway assembled," He said.


	7. Damsels

As the current rangers are joined by Olivia, Gwen couldn't help but watch seeing her friends, her brave friends. She couldn't help but feel helpless. That day but with that bull monster, she remembered being punched in the jaw and then waking up at Wake's house. Although her bruise healed, she could still feel it.  
That day took all the confidence out of her.

 **One Year Ago**

Gwen was walking down the street and couldn't help but feel nervous. She really hoped she wouldn't see him. She must have jinxed herself because as soon as she thought about it she felt a hand grab her and pull her back.

She yelped and turned to face the source. It was him. Grayson Marks. He seemed like a nice boy, but he would never leave her alone.  
He would constantly follow her, text her, he would even show up at her house sometimes.

She tried to let him down gently, however he couldn't seem to get the hint.

"Hi Grayson." She said awkwardly.

He smiled brightly. "Hey Gwen, how are you doing?"

She looked down at her feet. "Um, pretty good. I was just about to head home."

He smiled. "That's so cool. Anyway, I've got tickets to see that new superhero movie, I thought maybe you'd want to come?"

She was afraid he would ask for a date. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Grayson, look you're very sweet, but I think we should just be friends." She said.

He frowned. "Come on Gwen don't be a tease."

She sighed. "Look I should really head home."  
She turned away but was surprised by the fact that he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back. Gwen screamed in pain.

"Help!" She screamed.

Grayson grabbed her and dragged her into the alley. "Gwen it's not that big of a deal, I know you want me!"

Gwen wasn't sure what happened next completely. She remember being thrown to the ground, then she remembered Grayson getting jumped, then a boy appeared. She coughed and looked up at the boy.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She coughed and nodded. "Who are you?"  
"Yardley. What's your name sweetheart?" He smirked.

"Gwen." She smiled.

She looked at the unconscious Grayson. Yardley followed her eyes sight and shook his head.

"Don't worry about that creep, he won't bother you again."

 **Now**

"You just did it without a second thought," Gwen said.

After another day of training, Blake followed Wake.

"Wake," Blake said.

"Yeah?" Wake responded.

"I know you're planning on confessing your like," Blake said, "But when?"

"I don't know," Wake said, "I don't want you all to think I'm using you."

Blake knew what Wake was saying, he's been leaving in a realm where innocent people are being turned into monsters.

"Wake, the more you hold it in is gonna be worse when it comes out," Blake said.

"I'm sorry, but just can't right now," Wake apologized.

All Wake could do is watch Black walk off with a frown his face. Wake didn't want to see that. Wake knew something, seeing Blake being concerned about him made him realize one thing... Wake likes Blake.

* * *

Gwen still couldn't help but feel like she needed someone to be with, but she needed to be alone. She realized how great the weather was, so she decided to go out for a walk. Right at the door, she hesitated for a second but she immediately walked out. She almost had the strength she needed, but then...

"Hey, Gwen,"

Gwen stopped to see Penny.

"Oh... There you are," Gwen said, "I was... looking for you."

She lied.

"Really? What's up?" Penny asked.

"I was wondering if you and the girls would like to go for picnic," Gwen answered, "Just us."

"I'd love to," Penny said, "You can prepare, I'll go find Olivia and Paulina and see if they're interested."

"Okay," Gwen replied.

And there went the brief confidence she had.

Penny searched all over but finally Olivia and Paulina. Olivia was playing somewhat basketball, only instead of a hoop she used a tree with a branch circled. Paulina just sat there and watched, or at least that's what everyone thought she was doing.

"Guys, Gwen's inviting us for picnic," Penny said, "Up for it?"

"Sure," Olivia answered, "I could use a break, what I'm doing this is not the same."

"What about you, Paulina?" Penny asked.

"I... I'll pass," Paulina answered.

"Well, three's a charm?" Olivia said

* * *

Blake, Wake, and Yardley were walking together.

"So, you're gay?" Yardley asked Blake.

"Yes," Blake answered.

"So... How do realize it?" Yardley asked.

"Same way you realize your straight," Blake answered, "Or how Wake would know he's a jaguar type of panther."

"How'd you know I was a jaguar?" Wake asked.

"Easy, the length of your tail," Blake answered, "Leopard tails are longer."

As they were continuing their talk, Yardley sees Gwen with a basket and immediately walks to her.

"Gwen, what are you doing?" Yardley asked.

"I'm actually going on a picnic with the girls," Gwen answered.

"Well then I'm coming along," Yardley said.

"Sorry, girls only,"

Olivia and Penny walk from behind Yardley.

"Besides, Gwen planned this," Penny said.

"Right," Gwen said.

As the three girls head off, Yardley couldn't help but keep his his eyes on Gwen.

* * *

"This is so nice." Olivia smiled.

The three girls sat outside having picnic. Gwen wanted to observe nature, while Penny and Olivia just wanted to get out of the house. After a while the sounds of Yardley calling Ryan a loser every five minutes get boring.

"There are some beautiful flowers in this realm. I haven't even seen some of these breeds." Gwen smiled.

She went over to sniff some, causing Penny and Olivia to raise an eyebrow.

"I knew she was a hippie but this is just ridiculous." Olivia mumbled.

Gwen's flower sniffing was interrupted a large golden quill being hurled at her. Penny noticed before Gwen did and screamed. In the blink of an eye, she quickly used a gust of wind to push the quill of course.

This caused Gwen and Olivia to turn. They gasped when they saw a giant porcupine monster with golden spikes.

"Damn, can we get a day off from these ugly bitches?" Olivia growled.

She and Penny morphed and pulled out their weapons. The monster glared at them.

"Hello there pretty ladies. Surrender now and I won't hurt your pretty friend." He snarled.

Gwen gulped. She couldn't fight against a monster. She tried to calm herself down, someone would save her, and they had to.

Olivia charged with her hammer and swung. The monster held up its arm and its metal quills provided a shield. Olivia grunted as the quills absorbed the brunt of her force. She growled and stomped on the ground creating a large earthquake.

The tremor was so powerful that the ground started to crack as it shook violently. The monster yelped as it was thrown off course. However he quickly stuck his quills in the earth to provide balance.

Penny stepped forward and held up her palms.

"Eagle Feather Storm!"

Soon a powerful gust of wind slammed into the monster, causing it to howl as it was thrown into a tree. Gwen sighed in relief. The girls had this under control. She was safe. All she had to do was wait for hero, and they would show up. It's not like she could have done anything to stop him.

However the monster was back up quickly and snarled at them. Soon hundreds of quills were thrown at Penny and Olivia and knocked them to the ground. Gwen yelped and looked at her friends. They were definitely unconscious.

The monster turned towards Gwen and grinned. It slowly made its way towards her.

"I hope you're ready to die pretty girl." He grinned.

Gwen screamed and stepped back. She was helpless, she couldn't fight these monsters off.

Gwen paused. All her life she felt weak, and always waited for someone else to save her. Maybe that was her problem. She was better than that. She could be her own hero, she didn't need to be a damsel in distress.

Just like that, a giant vine rose from the ground. Attached to it was a green key. Gwen was shook after seeing a vine rise all of a sudden. Realizing what this meant, she smiled and took the key.

"Elemental Beast... UNLEASH!"

She shot her arms forward, then put the key in the lock on her bracelet.

"Deer of Nature!"

Leaves and petals surrounded Gwen's body, as then the leaves and petals turned into a full green ranger suit. A ball of leaves and petals in the shape of a deer shot at from behind, it then turned into a green helmet with black visor resembling a deer.

"Warrior of Nature, Green Deer Ranger!"

Gwen grinned as she stepped forward. "Give me your best shot monster!"

The monster hissed causing Gwen to jump back nervously. "On second thought, maybe your second best shot."

The monster fired a wave of quills, however Gwen held up her palms in defense.

"Nature Vines Protect Me!" She yelled.

Soon thousands of vines wrapped around the quills and snatched them out of the air. The monster growled. He needed a new strategy. He held up his hand and was prepared to summon another wave of quills, when Gwen beat him to the punch.

"Flower Petal Storm!" She yelled.

Soon thousands of flower petals were flung at him. He screamed as the flower petals sliced through all his quills. He stepped back and glared at Gwen who smirked. She summoned her bow and arrow and aimed it at the monster.

"Deer Antler Arrow!" She yelled.

She fired off an arrow made out of wood that glowed with a heavenly green light. The monster screamed as the arrow destroyed his armor. Gwen turned to shield her eyes from the bright light. She turned back and was surprised to see he was a regular beast man again.

"What happened, where am I?" He asked.  
Gwen sighed. "You're safe now. That's all that matters."

* * *

Cecil went back to the forest to find this Barbara girl. The remembered the same path he took to where they met.

"Cecil?"

Cecil was spooked and turned around to see the same girl. Same hair, same outfit, and same collar she had around her neck.

"Sorry... Barbara?" Cecil said.

"You remember my name," Barbara said.

"And you remembered mine, heh," Cecil added.

They spent a few hours talking about how living in a world of animal people makes them feel like outsiders.

"Barbara, how have you lived here?" Cecil asked.

"I was brought here when I was young, I couldn't remember," Barbara answered, "I don't know what the human realm was like."

"As a person from the human realm all his life, it's very different but not as interesting with what we," Cecil said.

"What does the human realm have?" Barbara asked.

"Technology is one thing, but we're rather slow with it," Cecil answered, "It's more focused with vehicles and such."

"I wish I could see the human realm was again," Barbara said, "To see so many li-"

Barbara's collar suddenly shocks her. She gasped in pain as her collar begins to glow.

"Barbara!" Cecil panicked.

"Sorry, that rarely happens," Barbara apologized, "I must be going, I hope I see you again."

"Okay," Cecil replied.

* * *

Gwen sighed as she made her way back to the house. Something keep bothering the back of mind. Something Yardley did. Something she could never forget.

 **Five Months Ago**

"What did you do to her!" Yardley yelled.

Gwen felt sick. Her throat stung and burned. She felt dizzy and her legs felt wobbly. She looked up at Yardley who was yelling at her friend Marley. At least she thought they were friends. After she put chalk in water, Gwen was starting to reconsider the whole friend thing.

"I'm sorry." Marley blurted out.

Marley must've wanted the solo. That's the only reason Gwen could think of. Everyone in Choir wanted her solo, however she thought they would hurt her over it.

She looked at Yardley yelling at the girl. "Yardley." Gwen called out.

Yardley ignored her and continued to yell at the girl. Out of anger be slapped her. Gwen gasped as she watched Marley fall backwards onto the rocks and roughly hit her head.

"Oh my god Yardley….what did you do?" She asked.


	8. Outsiders

"Gwen's has a ranger form now!?" Yardley asked.

"Yeah, and she saved us from this porcupine monster," Penny said.

"It was awesome," Olivia added.

"Well congratulations, Gwen," Blake said.

"It was nothing," Gwen said, "I just happy that I can fight now."

With seven keys now, the rangers are on their way to be able to take down the man who's turning innocent beastmen into monsters.

"Wait, and you're the green ranger?" Ryan asked Gwen.

"Yes," Gwen answered.

"Seriously, no pink?" Yardley asked, "I kinda expected you to be pink."

"Why? You saying Gwen would look good in pink?" Olivia teased Yardley.

"What!? That's not what I'm saying at all!" Yardley yelled as he blushed a bit.

As the group are just enjoying, not everyone was happy. Olivia sees Paulina by herself like usual.

"Paulina? What are you doing?" Olivia asked her.

"I'm just not in the spirit," Paulina answered.

"Why not?" Olivia asked, "We're all becoming rangers, you could be next I bet."

"I don't think I will," Paulina said.

"You have your bracelet," Olivia said, "I'm sure you'll be able to become a ranger."

"But, I'm not like you all," Paulina said, "I'm just a kid."

"That doesn't mean anything," Olivia said.

Then, Paulina started to tear.

"I just wanna go home," Paulina said.

"You will, and you'll get to see your friends again-"

"I want to go back home in Australia!" Paulina cried.

"You're Australian?" Olivia asked, "then did you get to America?"

"Have you heard about that storm in Australia?" Paulina asked.

"Two years ago?" Olivia asked, "Yeah, I've heard about it. Why?"

"My family's house was damaged during the storm," Paulina said.

That night, Paulina was outside. She could not sleep, she could only think about her family and her home back in Australia. When her parents told her they were moving to America, she thought she would like it. But just after a month, she felt different, felt out of place. She didn't have an accent like her father, or anything that could make her stand out much other than her home country. So for her time at school, she would exclude herself.

 **Four Months Ago**

"Hey Paulina!" A voice called out.

Paulina spun around and looked at the voice calling her. It was one of her classmates, Angela. She had a big smile painted on her face that made Paulina suspicious. Who could be that happy at school?

"Hi Angela." Paulina said awkwardly.

"So Paulie, I'm having this party on Friday and I really think you should come." Angela smiled.

Paulina gulped. She forced a smile and looked up at Angela. "Oh I have plans that day, I'm really sorry." Paulina said.

Angela shrugged. "No worries, next time then. By the way your accent sounds so cool." She smiled before fluttering away.

The truth was Paulina had no plans, however she rather be alone than embarrass herself in front of the kids in her class. She was so awkward she would probably make them hate her.

 **Now**

"I'll never be able to fit in." Paulina sighed.Being with the rangers is just like back in school. Just to exclude herself from the group, she runs off

Next morning.

The seven humans and one beastman were all sleeping, until Cecil becomes the first. He yawns, stretches, and puts on his glasses. He quickly noticed something...

"Paulina?" He asked.

Paulina was nowhere to be seen. He checked the bathroom, kitchen, and outside, Paulina was gone. Worried, Cecil woke everyone up.

"Everyone! Wake up!" Cecil yelled.

"Cecil! What is wrong with you!?" Yardley asked irritated.

"It's Paulina, she's gone!" Cecil answered

"Gone!? What do you mean gone!?" Olivia asked.

"I checked everywhere, she wasn't there," Cecil said.

"We have to go find her," Ryan said.

"Yes, we have to hurry," Penny said, "before another monster comes to town."

"Let's split up," Wake said, "Ryan and Yardley, Gwen and Cecil, Penny and Olivia, and Me and Blake."

"What!?" Ryan and Yardley said at the same time.

"Let's go!" Blake said.

Everyone leaves leaving Ryan and Yardley.

"Let's just go," Yardley said.

"But... Oh forget it!" Ryan replied.

"So how long are you going to hide out here?" Penny asked.

"I'm not hiding." Paulina frowned.

"I see so you're so just strategically placing yourself where no one can find you." Penny said.

Paulina sighed. "It's obvious I don't fit in here."

Penny frowned. "What are you talking about, everyone loves you." Penny said.

"I'm the youngest, I'm australian, I don't understand how American teens work." She said.

"American teens don't even understand how American teens work, Paulina you're not an outsider." Penny said.

"You don't have to lie to me." Paulina sighed.

As she said this a loud crack was heard. Both girls stood up quickly and looked around.

"What was that?" Penny asked.

Before Paulina could answer she was quickly knocked over by a blur. She grunted as she was thrown backwards into the tree. Her head was spinning. She looked a saw a humanoid penguin monster with gold armor sliding around on a path of ice.

"Guys, come quick!" Paulina yelled.

The other rangers heard her scream and took off in a sprint towards her. Ryan looked at the scene.

"Can we get one day without these monsters?" Ryan asked.

"Nope, never." Olivia sighed.

The rangers morphered and charged at the monster. Yardley swung his axe, however the penguin slid out of his way quickly.

"It's going to take more than that to defeat Pengo." He grinned.

"Who in the hell is Pengo?" Olivia asked.

"He's one of those monsters that refer to himself in third person." Blake said as he swung his trident.

Pengo grabbed the trident and froze it. He grinned and kicked it away.

"Pengo is disappointed with how weak you are." He snarled.

He kicked Blake in the stomach, causing the boy to yelp in pain. Olivia growled began to chant.

"Bear Mountain Claw!" She yelled.

Three large rocks rose form the earth and were launched at Pengo. Pengo quickly slid out of the way and the rocks ended up hitting Gwen and Yardley. They both screamed in pain when they felt the impact.

"Olivia can you please aim for the monster next time." Gwen groaned.

"Sorry guys." Olivia said.

She charged toward Pengo, however he quickly grabbed her and flipped her. She screamed in pain as she roughly landed on the ground.

Paulina growled as she stood up. She may be the youngest, but they were still her friends. No matter how she felt she would always care about them.

She took a shard of ice and threw it at Pengo.

"Hey, Penguin!" Paulina yelled, "Leave my friends alone!"

"You dare throw ice at Pengo!?" Pengo asked, "You need to chill out!"

Pengo then shoots icy breath from his mouth. Seeing what's being shot at her, all Paulina could do was shield herself with her arms.

"Paulina!" Ryan yelled.

Everything went white. All of a sudden, pink snow was falling from sky.

"Pink snow?" Wake asked confused.

"What's this!? Pengo didn't make this!" Pengo.

"Look, Paulina!" Yardley said.

Paulina was perfectly fine, not a single scratch. Suddenly, a pink crystal key gently floated down into Paulina hands.

"What's this?" Paulina asked.

"It's your key," Cecil said.

"Don't just stand there, use it!" Blake said.

With encouragement from her friends, Paulina used her key.

"Elemental Beast... UNLEASH!"

She shot her arms forward, then put the key in the lock on her bracelet.

"Rabbit of Ice!"

Pink ice surrounded Paulina's body, as then the ice turned into a full pink ranger suit. A blizzard of snow in the shape of a rabbit shot at Paulina from behind, it then turned into a pink helmet with black visor resembling a rabbit.

"Warrior of Ice, Pink Rabbit Ranger!"

Everyone gasped when they looked at Paulina's pink armor.

"So we finally got a pink ranger, I was beginning to think that it was going to be Cecil." Yardley joked.

Paulina ignored this and stepped forward. "Leave my friends alone."

"She's just a kid, she can't take them him on." Blake worried.

"Don't worry Blake, she got's this." Olivia said.

Paulina pulled out her whip and grinned. "Rabbit Ice Snap!" She yelled.

When she cracked her whip a wave of icicles were flung at Pengo. Pengo quickly dodged it and charged toward Paulina.

"Rabbit Pounce!" She yelled.

She stomped her foot and summounded a rabbit made out of ice and snow that pounced on Pengo. The monster screamed as the ice rabbit attacked him. Eventually Pengo transformed back into a regular beastmen. He groaned as he got up.

"This...is not my house." He said.

"You're safe now, go and head on." Ryan instructed.

The penguin nodded and walked away.

"It's a shame what happens to them." Gwen sighed.

Penny nodded. She turned to Paulina. "Guess someone got their ranger colors, pink looks really nice on you."

Paulina smiled. "Thanks Penny."

Paulina then demorphed, back into her regular clothes.

"Well, we all got our keys," Yardley said, "Except for Cecil."

Just realizing that, Cecil felt down after taking that response into consideration.

"Way to go, Sparky," Olivia said as she yanked Yardley's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm SORRY," Yardley said as he yanked on Olivia's as well. "And don't call me Sparky!"

"Will that ruined the moment," Blake said.

"That's for the sure," Paulina said.

"How about we get ice cream?" Wake asked.

"There's actually ice cream here?" Gwen asked, "I love ice cream."

After the few minutes, the nine heroes each got a cone of white ice cream.

"Well, go on ahead," Wake said.

Taking his word, the eight humans took a lick of their cones.

"Oh Wow! It's sweet and rich," Gwen said.

"Hmm, that is pretty good," Yardley added.

"It tastes like white chocolate," Penny commented.

"It kinda does," Ryan said.

"Wake, what's in this?" Blake asked.

"Just sugar, sea salt, white chocolate, vanilla, and most importantly... Cow milk." Wake answered.

Hearing that last ingredient, the humans stopped eating with concern about the ice cream.

"Whoops, feral cow milk," Wake said, "Sorry."

"You have got to remember to add the feral part first," Cecil said.

"So Paulina, are you going to be okay," Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I guess I will." Paulina answered.

 **Three days after the hurricane that hit Australia.**

Paulina's family stayed at a family friend's house. Paulina's parents asked her to sit with them alone. Maria and Diego Bayshore, sat in front of their daughter. They had important news to tell her.

"Paulina, you are aware of how bad the damages our house is, right?" Diego asked.

"I do," Paulina answered.

"And you know it will take a long time before we can return, correct?" Maria asked.

"Yes," Paulina answered.

"Well, your mother and I have found a place where we can live for the time being," Diego said.

"Really, where?" Paulina asked.

"Remember when I told you I was born and raised American?" Maria asked.

"Yeah," Paulina remembered.

"Your grandma on my side as offered to let us move in with her in America," Maria said.

"We're moving to America?" Paulina asked.

"I know it's scary with everything that's happened, but it's the only option we have," Diego said.

"And who knows? Maybe you'll get a learn know about America," Maria said.

"And also make even more friends," Diego said.

"Yeah, maybe." Paulina said.And with Paulina did make friends. It wasn't what she thought, but it was acceptable to her, as they all wish to save the beast realm and return home.


	9. Tough as Steel

**Twelve Years Ago**

Cecil longingly watched the kids play outside. He wished he could play out there with them. Cecil looked over to his father.

"Father may I play outside?" He asked.

Cecil's father, Malik, chuckled. "Son, you don't need to be playing out there with those children. You're better than them."

Cecil sighed. "But father-"

"Nonsense, do you know how hard I had to work to get out of Crenshaw? I want better for you and your siblings. Now study you're book about medicine and forget about those kids." Malik said.

Cecil nodded and sighed. "I'm better than them. He said in a quiet voice.

He said it over and over again until he believed it.

* * *

 **Now**

Cecil has that memory stuck on his mind, he was lost in thought.

"Hey Cecil!"

Suddenly, Cecil was brought back hearing Gwen calling his name.

"Wanna come join us?" Gwen asked.

He knew he wanted to, but he believed that he shouldn't.

"No," Cecil answered harshly.

"Jeez, what's wrong?" Yardley asked, "Do not like the cold?"

"No, it's because I'm not a kid and I have crap to do," Cecil answered.

"Like what?" Yardley asked, "You're the only one who doesn't have their key yet."

"Well, if you people didn't act like kids and started helping me get my key, I would've already had it by now," Cecil said.

"Cecil, we may have gotten our keys," Gwen said, "But, you can't make yourself feel worthless because you don't have yours."

"I know I'm not worthless," Cecil said, "I'm already twenty and in med school, I've worked hard to get where I am."

"So?" Yardley asked.

"So... I don't need this," Cecil said.

He then walks off.

"You think he'll be okay," Gwen asked Yardley.

"Eh, who knows?" Yardley answering with another question.

* * *

It was another morning in the Beast Realm, Ryan was the only one still asleep. As he continues to sleep, he hears his name as he's dreaming.

"Ryan... Ryan... RYAN!"

BLAM!

Suddenly, he felt an unknown force punch him in the face. He opens his eyes to be a pillow on his face, tosses it aside to see Yardley irritated as always.

"What is wrong with you?" Ryan asked.

"Penny told me to wake you up," Yardley answered.

Ryan walks outside to see snow everywhere.

"Snow in the summertime?" Ryan asked himself.

SLAM!

A snowball suddenly smacks Ryan in the face. First a pillow, now a snowball.

"AH! COLD!" Ryan freaked.

"Sorry!"

Ryan wipes the snow off his face to see Blake, Olivia, Paulina, and Penny playing in the snow.

"What's with the snow?" Ryan asked.

"Paulina used her ice powers to make snow," Penny answered.

"Now, we're having a snowball fight," Olivia said.

"Well can you warn me about it first?" Ryan asked, "I think I immediately got frostbite from that."

"Sorry brother, my bad" Blake said to his brother.

"Ha! You're supposed to be fire, and you can't take a snowball!" Yardley said, "HAHAHAHAHAH-"

SLAM!

Suddenly, Paulina threw a snowball at Yardley's head.

"Paulina..." Yardley said.

"Oh boy," Paulina sighed.

"GRRRRR... I'LL KILL YOU!" Yardley screamed.

Seeing Yardley go full rage, Paulina storms off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Yardley yells as he starts chasing her.

"You wanna join us?" Penny asked Ryan.

"Well, I guess I am," He answers as he takes a ball of snow, and throws it at Penny.

* * *

Wake sighed as he looked at the light key. "There's still so much to deal with."

He was glad the rangers were enjoying themselves, but they weren't ready for everything else they had to deal with.

"Hey Wake!" A voice yelled.

Wake turned to see Blake smiling at him. "Come on to the snowball fight man!" He cheered.

Wake smiled weakly before following Blake. He smiled as he watch Ryan hide behind Penny as Olivia hurled snowballs like she was a machine. As his back was turned Blake hurled a giant snowball at the panther.

Wake grinned before grabbing one and tossing one back. Meanwhile Yardley was chasing Paulina with a snowball.

"Get ready for it, you little maggot!" He chuckled.

He hurled it, however Paulina rolled away and the snowball hit Gwen right in the face. Yardley gulped as Gwen wiped the snow off her face. The girl grinned as she picked up a snowball.

"You're so going to get it!" She shouted.

She laughed as she chased the yellow ranger.

After a while now, Paulina's snow started to melt.

Wake was looking at the light key in his hand(or paw rather). As he stared at the key, he hears voices.

("Take these and care them, that key especially.")  
("Jason!")

"I miss you, friend" Wake said.

* * *

As Cecil made his way through the forest he could have sworn that someone was following him.

"Hello is anywhere out there?" Cecil asked.

His fingers reached for his wristband, Wake had given it to them in case they ever needed to contact each other. One button and the rangers would be here to save him. Cecil frowned.

"I don't need some teenagers to come save me." Cecil frowned.

Whatever monster was going to come to him, Cecil would be able to handle himself. Just as he thought this he heard a low rumble. Before he could even react a long, whip smashed into his chest, throwing him backwards to the ground. He screamed in pain as he flew and hit the ground roughly. He frowned when he realized how wet the whip was.

Cecil looked up and gasped at what he saw. It was a giant frog monster when with grey armour and a large red tongue.

"Holy-" Cecil was cut off by another whip of the frog monster's tongue.

Cecil yelped and tried to roll out of the way as the frog tongue smashed into a nearby tree, obliterating it.

"Die, boy." The frog monster hissed.

Cecil gulped. He was cornered, there was no way he could do this on his own. Cecil was tempted to call but shook his head.

"I can handle this." Cecil said.

Just as the frog monster was about to unleash his tongue again, a bolt of lightning hit him, throwing him backwards. Cecil turned to see Yardley standing there with his ax out.

"Sup Cecil." He grinned.

"I had that under control." Cecil frowned.

"No you did not." Penny said.

He turned to see the other rangers walking towards the frog monster.

"We can handle this." Olivia said.

Cecil frowned. He hated that he had to have some kids take care of him.

"Glacier Punch!" Paulina yelled.

"Feather Tornado!" Penny yelled.

A wave of snow and wind were hurled at the frog monster. He grinned and leaped up in the air. He landed behind the girls and swatted them aside with his tongue.

"It takes more than that to get rid of Froggy!" He said.

"I heard frogs like to swim, why don't you try this!" Blake yelled.

He hurled his trident, and when it became airborne a stream of water followed it and was making its way toward Froggy. Froggy growled and opened his mouth wide, and swallowed all of the water, while stimeonsly catching the trident.

"Why is everyone always catching my weapon?" Blake asked.

* * *

 **Two Months Ago**

"Professor I think there is a problem with my grade." Cecil said.

The professor grabbed the paper and looked it up and down. "I don't see any errors with it."

Cecil frowned. "Sure there is no way I got a B- on my paper, it was an A-Minus at least."

The professor sighed. "Cecil that paper was a group project you were supposed to work on it with your classmates."

Cecil sighed. "I could have done a much better job by myself."

The professor frowned. "Cecil you have a problem, you always think you're the smartest guy in the room. It's okay to ask for help."

Cecil frowned. He was confident in his abilities. The professor didn't know what he was talking about.

"I have better places to be than here." He said.

He grabbed his stuff and made his way out of the classroom.

* * *

 **Now**

Cecil frowned. If he had asked for help earlier the rangers wouldn't be be losing the fight against Froggy. He knew he needed to learn to start asking others for help and to start swallowing his pride. He wasn't better than anywhere here, they were a team.

Just then, a piece of from Froggy's armor flew straight at Cecil, only to stop and bend itself into the shape of a key. The bent metal key then turned into a cyan crystal key. Cecil was the last to finally get his key.

"Elemental Beast... UNLEASH!"

He shot his arms forward, then put the key in the lock on his bracelet.

"Rhino of Metal!"

Metal gears surrounded Cecil's body, as then the gears turned into a full cyan ranger suit. A ball of liquid metal in the shape of a rhino shot at Cecil from behind, it then turned into a cyan helmet with black visor resembling a rhino.

"Warrior of Metal, Cyan Rhino Ranger!"

Everyone gasped at the new cyan ranger.

"It's about damn time." Yardley said.

"Yardley shut up." Olivia said.

Cecil glared at Froggy. "Why don't you try taking me on?"

"With pleasure!" Froggy hissed.

He cracked his tongue towards Cecil however the cyan ranger calmy held up his hand and chanted.

"Rhino Horn Strike!" He yelled.

His fist transformed into a metal spike, similar to a rhino's horn and slashed through the frog monsters tongue. Froggy hissed in pain and stumbled backwards.

"You bitch." He said.

Cecil grinned. "And I got more tricks up my sleeve."

"Cyan Steel Strike!" He yelled.

Soon the metal armor Froggy wore, began to liquefy and reshape itself. Before their very eyes the armor transformed into a cage. Cecil clapped his hands and the cage began to twist inwards, trapping the monster in a tight space.

"Rhino Stomp!" Cecil yelled.

Cecil held up his shield and a rhino made out of cyan colored energy lept out and charged towards the cage. In one swift motion the energy rhino, smashed it's horn into the beastmen destroying him. Froggy screamed in pain as he result back to his normal form.

The Frog beastman got up and growned.

"Where am I?" He asked.

Yardley smirked. "What do you know, you changed the frog back without even having to kiss it."


End file.
